


All This And Heaven Too

by noodle_arms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Books, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, i need to wtite more for theese cuties, they live 2gether btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodle_arms/pseuds/noodle_arms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you've found heaven in your girlfriend's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This And Heaven Too

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from the florence + the machine song. Pretty much just Rose and Kanaya bein cuties. Also on my fanfiction account (which is really old okay), ragingWeaboo

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you think that you've found heaven.

You're sitting in the corner of your bed, your back leaned against wall as you sit crossed legged. Though, you really doubt this could still be considered a bed anymore. No, now it's a nest. You've collected all the pillows and blankets in the house to build it, and you're quite satisfied with the result.

You're in your pajamas, and so is your girlfriend, Kanaya. She's siting in your lap, so as to see the book better.

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you read faster than her. Not by much to be honest, but enough that she has to brush your finger so that you know to turn the page.

You've been reading since 7 and you know its sometime in the early morning now. You honestly don't care though, as you wouldn't trade these hours of quiet togetherness for the world. After a while, she shifts position, so that she lays in your lap instead. You thinks she's going to sleep, but she continues to brush your finger for a while before you feel her settle more, and her breathing change, and you she's no longer awake. You read on though, you just can't really resist. You get a few chapters father before she tugs on your sleeve.

"Go to sleep, it's quite late."

She pulls you down a bit and you shift. Your now both lying on a larger pillow, you reach over and pull off the lamp. When you turn back around, you have just enough time to give her a light peck before she cuddles into you, letting out a small 'I love you'. You whisper it back before drifting to sleep.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and in the morning, you pick the book back up. Neither of you have much important to do until later, and you're nearly done.

You go to where you last were and though you re-read some of it, you spend a lot of this extra time looking at her. You've never really realized how expressive her face is when she reads. At every sentence, her beautiful features show all the emotion she feels about it. You can see her eyes going through the page, and you think the near complete attention she's paying is amazing. Her mind seems like it's completely inside the world.

She brushes your finger and you turn the page.

You read with her now, though still often looking at her. You honestly think you will never get tired of looking at her face, especially when all this emotion is just there, completely exposed. You know it's because she mostly reads by herself.

She brushes your finger and you turn the page.

Your caught up to where you were last night. As you both read you now use those seconds between your finish and her brush not to just think, but to just look at and appreciate how much you're honestly in love with your girlfriend. 

You two finish the book before noon, and you sit there and talk about it for a while. About the moments that you hated and the moments you love and you realize that this is probably your favorite kind of time with your girlfriend. When you move to the fashion mentioned in the novel and you can see how absolutely passionate about it she is. Her passion is in her smile and her eyes and her whole being as she talks about making a dress based on the protagonist. These really are your favorite moments.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you know this is heaven.


End file.
